1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure and manufacturing method of the same, and more particularly to a high density semiconductor structure and manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Memory devices are used in storage elements for many products such as MP3 players, digital cameras, computer files, etc. As the application increases, the demand for the memory device focuses on small size and large memory capacity. For satisfying the requirement, a memory having a high element density is need.
Designers develop a method for improving a memory device density, using 3D stack memory device so as to increase a memory capacity and decrease a cost per cell. It is desirable to provide a structure for three-dimensional integrated circuit memory with a low manufacturing cost, including reliable, very small memory elements and improved process window associated with neighboring stacks of memory cell strings having gate structures.